I Know You're Gonna Be There
by smileitserica
Summary: "...And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know, and when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in close and the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all I just wanna see if you still care I know you're gonna be there..." Everlark. Base loosely off Luke Bryan's I Know You're Gonna Be There. Written for PiPs AU week.


**A/N**: This was written for Prompts in Panem AU week. This was the modern Everlark challenge. Based loosely off Luke Bryan's I Know You're Gonna Be There. So after you read tell me what you think! ;)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

I Know You're Gonna Be There

Peeta ran a comb through his blonde curls. Taking a deep breath he looked at himself in the mirror. He forced his lips into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he studied his appearance. His hands nervously tugged at the collar of the dark green shirt. This was a stupid idea. His phone buzzed from the nightstand by his bed. He quickly checked the two messages one from Finnick asking when he would be there, the other from Delly, the girl that would be his date for the night. He swallowed thickly before typing in that he was leaving in 10 minutes to both of them. Again, this was a stupid idea, he'd much rather stay home and watch some rerun than sit through this torture. But the promises of beer and Gale's band were enough to pull him from his depressive funk of watching too many episodes of American Pickers. He hopped into his truck trying his best to remember the directions given to him for Delly's house.

* * *

The car ride to his friends' favorite bar was silent and awkward as Delly tried unsuccessfully to steer the conversation any way. Peeta's eyes had been too focused on the road to pay attention to the blonde girl next to him. He pulled into the nearly full parking lot jumping out of his truck. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets standing on the curb as Delly sat inside the truck as if waiting for something.

"I've never been here before." She said softly after finally stepping out and closing the truck door. Peeta nodded turning to open the heavy bar door for his date. He spotted Finnick and Gale at the bar as soon as he stepped inside the dimly lit area.

"Hey man!" Gale waves them over. "Glad you could make it." He looked down at Delly before Peeta could gather his normal manners. "I'm Gale." He stuck his hand out, the blonde girl took it with a giggle.

"Delly." She pushed her blonde wavy hair over shoulder. Peeta pushed passed them to grab a drink. He came back holding two Yuengling Lagers. Delly made a face as he handed the bottle to her.

"Beer?" He brought his own bottle to his lips taking a swig. "I don't like beer." He swallowed the cool liquid still holding out the bottle to her. It was a habit, buying two Yuenglings. They had been her favorite.

"Fine," he placed the bottle on the bar. He'd just drink it later. She groaned pushing past him to the bar to order something else.

"So she seems," Gale smiled leaning closer to Peeta as Delly snapped her manicured fingers to get the bartender's attention.

"She's a friend of my sister-in-law. They were in the same sorority or something." Peeta took another swallow from his bottle. Finnick threw his arm around Peeta as Gale chuckled.

"Who's the bitch that's giving Annie a hard time?" Finnick pointed to Delly ordering her drink quickly with Annie. Annie winked over Delly's shoulder when she saw Finnick smile at her.

"Peeta's date." Gale smiled taking a sip from his own bottle. Peeta's frown deepened as Delly reappeared holding her glass.

"The service here is horrible." Peeta waves his hand to Annie as she rolled her eyes.

"That's my friend Annie, she's engaged to Finn here." He pointed to the bronze haired man in front of them. Delly's face immediately turned red with embarrassment. "Gale when do you go on stage?" Delly looked down at her heels as the men talked amongst themselves.

"About a half hour." He looked around the bar that was filling up nicely. "Madge and Catnip should be here soon." Peeta inwardly cringed taking a long swallow from his bottle finishing it up. He grabbed the other from the bar quickly taking another gulp. Finnick watched his friend with a sad smile. "Hey Peet why don't you help me set up?" Gale offered quickly noticing his friend's distress. Peeta nodded following Gale to the small stage in the bar. Gale handed Peeta wires to untangle as he start to tune his guitar. "So Delly's cute." Gale smiled as Peeta handed him the wire. He took on a familiar scowl as Gale chuckled. "Wow sometimes you look like her." Gale immediately shut his mouth. They couldn't make these jokes anymore. Peeta rolled his eyes turning to pick up more of the tangled wires. "You don't mind that she's coming right?" Honestly it was the only reason he was here.

"Nah, I mean you guys were friends first. Not like I have much of a say anyway." He tried his best to smile. Gale nodded his fingers strumming the guitar. Peeta froze suddenly as he watched her walk through the door. Her dark hair was pulled back in its usual braid and she wore a light orange shirt that made his heart ache. She was laughing at something Madge had said and he couldn't stop his lips from forming the familiar smile.

"You're gonna sing tonight right?" Gale nudged his shoulder with a laugh pulling Peeta away from his awkward gawking of his former girlfriend.

"Maybe if you get a few more beers in me."

"No one wants your tone deaf ass up here!" Thom laughed clapping Peeta's shoulder as he hopped onto the stage to grab his bass. "By the way they said we start in 10." Gale nodded moving around the stage quickly setting everything up. Peeta shook his head jumping off the stage making his way back to his friends and date. Delly was sitting at the bar her phone in her hand texting someone, he almost felt bad for the girl. He walked over to Finnick leaning against the bar stealing Annie's attention away from her customers. Peeta sat in the stool next to him, Annie looked over a smile filling her pretty face.

"Can I get you something Peeta?"

"Another please." He lifted the nearly empty bottle up. She turned away from the two men to fill his order.

"You're date is a total wet sock." Finnick groaned lifting his bottle up. Peeta laughed. Annie came back placing the bottle in front of him. He could feel her presences behind him before he saw her. His body tensed up as she asked Annie for a Yuengling. His fingers anxiously ripped apart the label on his bottle leaving a half torn eagle on the bar.

"Hey guys." Her voice was cautious as they both turned in their stools.

"Katniss baby! Long time no see!" Finnick joked wrapping his arms around her slender frame. She awkwardly returned the hug but the smile on her face was nothing but genuine. Peeta watched her bringing his bottle to his lips.

"Hey Peeta." Her voice was soft as she pulled away from Finnick. Peeta smiled nodding his head in greeting.

"Excuse me." He pushed himself off the stool walking past the girl he would always be in love with. He could feel Katniss's gray eyes following him as he wrapped his arm around Delly. She jumped slightly looking up from her phone before smiling into the embrace. "Hey why don't you come meet some friends of mine?" She nodded jumping off the stool. She followed uneasily clutching his hand.

"Madge, Katniss," the two girls looked up at their names toward Peeta. "I want you to meet Delly." The blonde girl smiled widely sticking her hand out toward the girls. Madge reluctantly took her hand shaking it slightly stealing sideways glances at Katniss as Peeta wrapped an arm around Delly's waist. He noticed Katniss still as her eyes watched his hand. Delly coughed uncomfortably as she held her hand out to Katniss. Katniss blinked before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." She forced a smile taking the girl's hand. Katniss's gray eyes found Peeta and his heart clenched at the look of pain and confusion she threw his way. He hated the small sense of satisfaction he felt at her uneasy glances around the bar. "I think Gale's starting," she looked over at Madge, "let's go." Peeta watched as the two girls walked to a table close to the stage. He dropped his hand from Delly's waist taking another drink from his beer. Delly smiled up at him, trying her best to flutter her eyelashes flirtatiously, Peeta winced.

"I'm going to the ladies room, don't miss me too much." She giggled pressing her overly glossed lips to his stubbled cheek.

"Trust me I won't." He groaned walking up to the bar once she had left his side.

"Dude Peet, what was that about?" Finnick pushed his shoulder as Peeta ordered another beer. "And slow down man, how do you expect to get home?"

"Finn I'm fine."

"What was that shit?" Peeta shrugged looking around the bar as Finnick threw his hand out toward the bathroom. "Why are you doing this?"

"Finnick, I don't know what you're talking about." Peeta grabbed the bottle placed in front of him taking a long gulp.

"Fine whatever Peet. Gale's about to start." He huffed passed his oldest friend toward the stage taking an empty seat at Katniss's table. Peeta groaned looking up at the ceiling of the bar.

"Tough night?" Annie's voice was sweet and calming. He smiled looking down at his best friend's fiancé. "What's going on with you anyway?" She wiped the bar in front of them, making it appear that she was working. He raised his eyebrow leaning against the counter, his fingers tearing at the label of his beer bottle.

"I'm dealing." She nodded wordlessly telling him she understood. Delly walked swiftly back to the bar sitting down on the stool next to him. Annie rolled her eyes in annoyance at the blonde girl's approach before making her way down the bar to the other patrons.

"I'm so bored Peeta, can't we go to a dance club or something?"

"No" He stated firmly taking a swig from his bottle. She crossed her arms over her chest leaning against the bar.

"This band better be good. Oh you're friends are in it! That's why we're here?" He nodded swallowing another mouthful of beer. This night was becoming unbearable. Any documentary on the History Channel was looking so good right now, even the Ancient Aliens one. Gale started playing a cover of some Jason Aldean song when he noticed the gray eyes looking in his direction. His body was on autopilot as he wrapped his arms around the blonde girl pressing his lips to her neck. She giggled tilting her head back giving Katniss the perfect view. His stomach churned with guilt, Delly's overly musky perfume filled his senses. Katniss used to smell like lavender and pine needles, an odd combination that was completely perfect. He pulled away his arm distancing Delly's clingy body from his own.

"I'm sorry Delly, I can't do this." He said softly looking over at Katniss's table. Her eyes were glued to the band, but he could tell from her ridged posture his actions were torturing her.

"Can't do what?" She giggled trying to press her body closer to his. He pushed his stool away throwing money onto the bar.

"That should cover cab fare." He hurried to the patio just wanting to be outside the stuffy bar. The cool April night air blew in his face as he walked to the fence closing in the bar's outside patio. It was empty. He could hear the muffled singing of Gale's band.

"What was that about?" Peeta froze at the familiar voice. He looked out to the wooded area behind the bar. She stepped closer leaning against the fence next to him. A few of her dark strands had fallen out of the braid surrounding her sullen face.

"What was what about?" She turned her head shooting him a look he was all too familiar with. "It was a failed attempt at a date." She took in a deep breath studying the evergreens in front of them.

"You're dating?" He scoffed.

"Better than staying at home watching the History Channel." She laughed shaking her head. "What about you, Finn told me your were dating some tool named Cato." She laughed again leaning against the fence clasping her hands in front of her.

"Also a failed attempt at dating."

"It was just so easy with us." He bites his lips to catch his words. Maybe he had too many beers. She nods tracing an invisible pattern on the top of the fence. "I order her a Yuengling." He nudges her shoulder slightly. She chuckles looking up at him. "Old habits."

"You're telling me she didn't like it?"

"Doesn't like beer," Katniss makes a face, "I know!" He laughs.

"I've missed this." She states softly bumping her shoulder into his side. He nods looking down at his hands resting in front of him on the fence.

"It's always gonna be there." She nods slowly. They stand silent, just listening to the muffled version of a Foo Fighters cover from the amateur band. "Why did we even break up?" He says suddenly. Yup, definitely too many beers.

"We wanted different things."

"Ah marriage and kids." He holds up his finger as if suddenly remembering. She rolls her eyes.

"I didn't want to hold you back." Her voice is full of remorse. Peeta looks down at her, her gray eyes are glazed over with unshed tears. He turns her body to face him.

"Katniss," She looks up at him. His hands gripping her shoulder loosely, he doesn't know if this is off limits for them. "I don't want those things unless they're with you." The unshed tears start to fall freely from her eyes. Peeta rubs his thumb under her eyes trying to rid her of the tears. "And if you never want those things, than I never want those things." He takes a deep breath moving in closer to her. Maybe he needed those few beers to finally tell her everything that's been plaguing him for these unbearable few months. "As long as I have you, I have everything." He presses his lips urgently to hers. She gasps in shock allowing him to deepen the kiss. They pick up the familiar rhythm that they developed over the years. Katniss wraps her arms gingerly around his neck pulling him in closer, as if missing the touch she'd gone months without. He pulls away resting his forehead against hers. She beams up at him opening her gray eyes.

"You wore green." He laughs.

"You wore orange." She grins pressing her lips to his again.

**the end.**


End file.
